


She’s Not Evil

by VriskaFanGirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VriskaFanGirl/pseuds/VriskaFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am revamping this fanfiction I deleted a long while ago and I want to personally thank Dance_of_Pales for the interest of this lost story. I do plan on getting it up to the amount of chapters the last fanfiction with that out of the way.</p><p>Killian and Jefferson want to take their revenge on Regina for the pain she has cause them all the years in The Enchanted Forest and they are trying to figure out a way to bring back their former employer, Cora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Storm is Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dance_of_pales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_of_pales/gifts).



 

Christine Swan-Mills was sitting on the bus with her girlfriend, Felicia Winter. Felicia and Christine had been best friends since kindergarten but that was back when Felicia was Frederick Clark she had been there through her whole change and it brought them closer together. They were on their way home it was the last day of school they were going to be seniors next year. Junior year was such a pain in the ass they are glad it was over. There was so much unnecessary drama that year. While they were about to get off the bus on of their bullies pushed Felicia to the ground.

“Watch where you’re going faggot! Don’t want to catch your disease.” Frank laughed

“Why don’t you just kill yourself already? It’s clear enough that you hate being a guy what makes you think to be a girl with saving you from us. You’re nothing but a scared pussy.” Owen laughed high-fiving Frank.

“Why can’t you two grow up!?” Christine hissed

“What are you going to do to me? Are you going to rip my heart out and crush it or are you going rip my heart and make me your slave just like your bitch mother?” Frank said

“I’d watch what you say, Franklin. You’re talking to the princess after all. You’re just jealous that your ex-girlfriend left you for Felicia you were okay with it when Felicia was still a guy now your pride is hurt. Which doesn’t make any sense since you can never keep it in your pants? Are you dating Taylor while having sex with Trinity? With the amount of sexual partners you have, I’m surprised your dick hasn’t fallen off yet.” Eclipse said 

“No one asked for your two cent freak!” Owen said

“Well, then I guess you’re just going to have to deal with it. Unless you want to see me angry.” Eclipse growled

“Freak this shit we’re out. C’mon Owen let’s leave this freak to have their little threesome.” Frank mocked leaving the bus with Owen.

“You okay, baby girl?” Eclipse asked helping Felicia to her feet.

“I’m fine….thanks for sticking up for me,” Felicia said

“You’re my best friend I can’t let anyone try to hurt either of you. Besides, I wouldn’t live it down I do live in the same house as Christine after all.” Eclipse said

“Ugh, we’re going to be senior next year and they still want to start petty drama. I swear they’re just….”

“Little children that always think what they say is the world. Yeah, I know  _ way _ too many people like that. C’mon we’ll get home faster if you ride on me.” Eclipse said

“You sure that’s going to be okay?” Christine asked

“I’m half Direwolf I’ll be fine,” Eclipse said transforming in her wolf form.

Eclipse had moved into Storybrooke years ago and has become the only other friend Christine needed. Though her squad is small it was all she needed. Eclipse and Felicia kept her grounded they were a team. They all nicknamed themselves the Wayfinders since they all seem to identify as each Keyblade wielder from Birth by Sleep. Christine is Aqua, Eclipse is Terra and Felicia is Ventus. Part of the reason why Christine doesn’t have many friends is because of her mother, Regina. Everyone still doesn’t believe she’s changed and that all her daughters are spawns of Satan they all have evil inside them. Eclipse was the only person who didn’t think that since she didn’t grow up in the Enchanted Forest but they have been evidence of her family being in the background of Regina’s story. Eclipse’s great grandmother, Yoru stood up for Regina at her first trial everyone that she was crazy. When Eclipse was a baby she was accidently sent to this realm while escaping angry villagers because of Eclipse’s Direwolf powers. It only got worse when the town learned of her other half. Eclipse grew up without knowing her mother or father all she had was pendant that had her name on it and on the other side it said “Dire Wolf-Dragon”. 

When Christine asked her parents if Eclipse could stay with them Emma and Regina couldn’t say no to her. With the limited space in the town and with no other people willing to house this orphaned teenage girl, it was as if the two of them got another daughter. Eclipse bonded well with Brook and Hazel the moment she moved in; to the point where Hazel even calls her big sister. Running through the streets in her wolf form was one of her favorite things to do having Felicia and Christine ride her was even better. She loves hearing her best friends laughter while they got home in style. 

“Mom, we’re home I brought Felicia,” Christine called out when they stepped through the door. Hanging up their jackets.

The ages of all the kids go as followed, Christine and Eclipse are the oldest they’ll be turning eighteen soon, Felicia is the second oldest she’ll be turning seventeen next month, Brook is the middle child being thirteen while Hazel is the youngest at the age of three. As always when the three of them come home Hazel comes running down the stairs giving Christine a big hug.

“Hi, Christy! I missed you.” Hazel said

“Oh, I see how it is. I’m deeply hurt that I wasn’t missed it’s okay I’ll be okay.” Eclipse said dramatically.

“I missed you too you big dork. I was getting to you….I’m sorry.” Hazel said hugging Eclipse’s leg.

“I know, kid I’m just messing with you. How’s my favorite little short person?” Eclipse asked

“I’m okay look what mama got me!” Hazel said holding up a stuffed wolf.

“That’s a cool did you name it?” Felicia asked

“I did his name Okami,” Hazel said

“I didn’t know you knew Japanese,” Eclipse said

“I don’t but I was looking through your list of words in Japanese and I saw the word wolf and I wanted to name it that,” Hazel said

“Well, it’s nice to see that book is going to great use,” Eclipse said

“Hazel where’s mom?” Christine asked

“She’s upstairs I dropped a glass,” Hazel said. As soon as Hazel said that Regina came down the stairs.

“Hey mom how was your day?” Eclipse asked

“It’s been great Eclipse. How was the last day of school for you three?” Regina asked

“Same old same old. Frank and Owen are still jerks.” Felicia said

“High school isn’t forever,” Regina said

“We know that,” Christine said

“I go play in my room,” Hazel said

“Alright see ya later kid,” Eclipse said while Hazel ran back upstairs.

“What are we going to do for her birthday?” Felicia asked

“We’re keeping it a surprise. We’re going to bring Henry as her birthday present.” Regina said

“Cool….we’ll be in the basement,” Christine said

*Next Week*

It was Hazel’s birthday. As usual Eclipse, Christine and Felicia were hanging out together. Brook was in the living room reading a book while Hazel placed her toys on the floor.

“Morning everyone where’s your parents?” Felicia asked when she came down the stairs.

“They went to get Hazel’s birthday cake and a couple of other things,” Christine said

“Well, she’s distracted with her own toy,” Eclipse said

The doorbell rang with caught the older girls off guard. Christine went off to go answer the door. Upon opening the door there was a gift on the doorstep. It said for Hazel but Christine wasn’t taking any chances she opened the box a knife came out cutting her left side of her face she dropped the box when it exploded sending her flying back. The sound of the explosion caused Felicia and Eclipse to come running outside.

“Christine! Shit, she’s not breathing.” Eclipse said

“I’m calling Regina and Emma to meet us at the hospital,” Felicia said

“Okay, I’ll go take her there now it will be quicker,” Eclipse said

Eclipse took Christine to the hospital she was sent to the ER to get her heart going again. Regina and Emma came running in with Felicia, Brook, and Hazel.

“Eclipse what happened?” Regina asked

“We don’t know. We were in the kitchen and the doorbell rang she went to answer it when this happened.” Eclipse explained as she also signed for Brook.

“I got the text from Felicia is she okay?” Henry asked 

“Christine is fine you can go see her but she’s really weak so you have to be very quiet,” Whale said

“Thank you,” Emma said

They walked into Christine’s hospital room she smiled when she saw everyone coming in.

“Hey, guys….sorry I got you guys worried,” Christine said as she signed as well.

“You okay?” Hazel asked

“I’ll be okay. I see you got my gift.” Christine said gesturing to Henry.

“Thank you, big sister, for keeping me safe. I’m sorry this happened to you.” Hazel said

“We’ll let you rest,” Eclipse said

The family left Christine room. Eclipse presented the knife to Regina and Emma when they were outside.

“This is the knife I got off the Jack-in-the-box. The knife has the letters K.J. engraved in it.” Eclipse said

“Son of a bitch.” Emma hissed

“You know someone with the initials K.J.?” Eclipse asked

“It’s Killian Jones….my ex-boyfriend….” Emma said

“Well, your ex-boyfriend tried to kill my best friend. What are you going to do about it?” Eclipse said

“We’re going to get him,” Regina said

“For Christine’s sake I hope that’s soon,” Eclipse said

* * *

Somewhere outside of Storybrooke Killian and Jefferson kneeled down on the floor on their right knee as they looked at the ground in shame.

“Mistress we’re sorry we did not get the target. We will not fail next time.” Killian said

“I better hope you don’t. I think it’s time I paid my daughter a visit. I’m sure she’ll be happy to see me.” Cora said

“I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to see you’re alive,” Jefferson said

“Jefferson, how’s your son doing?” Cora asked

“He’s fine Frank is doing exactly what I intended him to do. Christine won’t been having a fun summer vacation this year.” Jefferson said

“Good you may leave. Keep your present to a minimum I don’t want our plan blowing up before I even got it started.” Cora said

“Yes, m’lady.” Killian and Jefferson said as they left Cora’s room.

“Soon my dear you will see what pain you’ve put me through.” Cora laughed

  
  



	2. The Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine gets out of the hospital and wants to make up for ruining Hazel's birthday. Eclipse has a plan but it does not go well at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been rewatching Legend of Korra so I want to write the plot drama like season 3 and 4. I didn't realize it till I was rewatching Korra that I was get a Red Lotus vibe with how Killian and Jefferson are working with Cora along with Frank and Owen.

The next day Christine was coming out of the hospital she needed to be monitored overnight to make sure nothing went wrong she got picked up by Eclipse she requested her best friend to take her cross the town line to go get a gift for Hazel. Eclipse decided that they would go find a Toys R Us to give Hazel an apology gift for unintentionally ruining her birthday party. When they got in there they instantly saw the perfect toy to give Hazel.

“Well, she’s going to enjoy that. Let’s go before mom freaks out I didn’t take you straight home.” Eclipse said

“Yeah, that would be great. I’m surprised that they let you call them mom and ma. It’s been like what a year?” Christine asked

“It would’ve been a lot harder to use Mrs. Swan-Mills and using Regina and Emma seems rude. I guess it wasn’t until Hazel called me big sis that they let me call them that.” Eclipse said

“True I guess Hazel is always the first person you have to make a good impression on before my parents,” Christine said

“I guess that would make me a great wife then,” Eclipse said

Pulling up in the driveway they could see the garden horse being pulled towards the back of the house. Closing their doors they followed it to find Hazel and Brook swimming in a new pool.

“Since we did we have a pool!?” Christine asked

“Christy you’re out of the hospital! Mom made these pool with magic since it was so hot.” Hazel said

“I got you a gift for ruining your birthday yesterday,” Christine said

“You didn’t ruin my birthday. I was scared you weren’t going to wake up….I didn’t want to lose my sister on my birthday of all days. But you’re here now and you’re okay. You don’t have to apologize for something you didn’t have control over.” Hazel smiled

“When did my little sister get so mature?” Christine asked

“I learn from the best.” Hazel giggled

“So, do you want to keep the Mewtwo plushie?” Eclipse asked

“Yes, I want to keep it! Onee-chan gave it to me.” Hazel said

“You’ve been going through my books again haven’t you?” Eclipse asked

“Yes….I’m sorry. Your room just so cool!” Hazel said

“You want to go to the park? I could teach you something.” Eclipse asked

“Yeah, we can do that. Can we bring Brook?” Hazel asked

“If she wants to. I’ll even ask Felicia I know how much you’d love that.” Christine said

“I want to hang out with Felicia I love her! Please, please, please ask her to come.” Hazel said

“Alright, Eclipse you go ask Brook if she wants to join us. And I’ll go ask Fee if she wants to join.” Christine said

“Perfect the Wayfinders together again with the sibs.” Eclipse laughed leaving the room to find Brook while Christine got on her phone.

*Hey B. You want to go to the park with us?* Eclipse asked

*What would you be doing?* Brook asked

*I got ideas. I don’t want you to be alone in this house. So, come with us.* Eclipse grinned

*Alright, sure why not. Knowing you it will be something really stupid.* Brook smiled

*Hey I….you know what I ain’t even offended by that because you’re probably right.* Eclipse laughed

*Okay I’ll go.* Brook decided

*Cool get in the car. I have a strong feeling that Hazel will be too tired to walk.* Eclipse signed

*That’s fine I don’t feel like walking anyways.* Brook signed

Brook skipped over towards Eclipse’s car. Christine got Hazel in her car seat everyone has one in their car. Though Regina prefers Emma taking Hazel anywhere in her car and not what she calls “The Yellow Deathtrap”. Eclipse drives them to the park Hazel get out and runs towards the playground. Christine and Brook follow her as Eclipse was closing her doors and locking them. They were enjoying their time together Felicia showed up making Hazel really happy nothing could go wrong. That was until Frank and Owen showed up.

“Hey, she-male! Stop trying to trick everyone into accepting you. It’s disgusting how you’re making a little girl believe this little act!” Frank yelled

“Oh my Goth, go away! We’re enjoying a peaceful day.” Eclipse hissed

“Well, then I guess you wouldn’t mind us crashing your freak fest.” Owen laughed

“What do you want?” Christine asked rather annoyed.

“Oh, baby you know what I want,” Frank said creepy caressing Christine’s right cheek. Eclipse saw how uncomfortable her friend was she grabbed him by the shoulder pushing him away.

“Dude, she broke up with you. Get over it.” Eclipse hissed

“This isn’t about you, bitch! Now get the fuck out of my way.” Frank yelled

“We have a four-year-old here so I would what your language,” Felicia said

“Here Frank why don’t you use this on the bitch? It will make it a lot more interesting.” Owen said tossing a katana towards Frank.

“Oh, that’s just offensive. You’re going to use a katana on me just because I’m Japanese!” Eclipse said

“I thought you were Italian,” Christine said

“I am my mother’s Japanese and my father’s Italian. I did a whole search on my family history.” Eclipse said

“Well, then I guess you wouldn’t mind me using this!” Frank said swinging the katana at Eclipse in a rather sloppy manner.

“Hey, this is a children’s park!” Christine yelled

“I don’t give a rat’s ass!” Frank said

Frank was about to swing at them again when a rock hit him on the head. He turned around to see where it came from.

“You leave my family alone!” Neal yelled

“Oh, I see how it is!” Frank hissed throwing a knife towards Neal. Hazel ran over to Neal trying to push him out of the way when her magic kicked in deflecting the knife.

“Thanks, Hazel. I was looking for you Regina said you’d be here. I finished making your wooden sword now we’re twins!” Neal said handing her the wooden sword.

“This is really cool. Thanks, Neal!” Hazel said

Eclipse let out a sigh of relief knowing that Neal didn’t get hurt she turned her attention back to Frank and Owen who were just laughing the whole time. Owen was know holding his own sword. Growling Eclipse summoned her own katana to her hand. This is so stupid here they were in a park fighting each other with swords! ‘Well, at least I have an upper hand in this kind of fight.’ Eclipse thought. Christine and Felicia just watched as their friend was fighting off the school jocks. When Owen tried to attack Hazel the wooden sword she was given transformed into a real sword and so did Neal’s.

“Leave my family alone!” Hazel yelled tossing her sword towards Neal.

“This is ridiculous! You’re trying to fight a four and eight-year-old. What is really about?” Eclipse

“If you really want to know,” Killian said as he walked up to the playground.

“Whoa stranger danger 101,” Christine said

“Franklin what did I say about trying to kill them. We need them alive.” Jefferson said

“Sorry, dad I just got carried away,” Frank said

“You’re the Mad Hatter’s son!?” Christine said

“More or less you and your family will pay for what you’ve done to my father,” Frank said

“Look at that I caught a Charming.” Killian laughed holding Neal by the neck.

“Neal! You let him go!” Eclipse yelled

“I have a message for you to send Regina. Tell her that her mother wants to see her. And she’s not happy.” Killian said squeezing Neal’s neck. He dropped the swords when they hit the ground they turned back into wood. Killian threw Neal towards Eclipse escaping with Jefferson, Frank, and Owen.

“Neal, you okay?” Hazel asked

“I-I’m fine….” Neal said

“I was so worried. I can’t lose my best friend.” Hazel said hugging Neal.

“Heh-heh it will take more than that to get rid of me.” Neal laughed weakly kissing Hazel’s forehead.

“They will not get away with this. We need to get you back to the house.” Christine said

“Mom’s not going to be happy with me when she sees me,” Neal said

“Oh, crap! Hazel, your cheek it’s bleeding!” Felicia said

“I-I didn’t even….” Hazel passed out before she could finish.

“Shit! C’mon we have to hurry.”

Arriving at the house was a bit chaotic all the adults were questioning them on what happened. Christine told them she will fill them in after they get Neal and Hazel looked at. Their injuries weren’t too bad so taking them to the hospital wasn’t necessary Regina cast a healing spell on them. Eclipse and Christine placed them on Hazel’s bed.

“What happened?” Regina asked

“Honestly, we don’t know it happened so quickly,” Christine said

“We were enjoying our day. Hazel and Brook were playing on the playground. Felicia shows up as she promised when she came we were trying to teach Brook and Hazel how to get across the monkey bars. It was a normal day then Franklin showed up.” Eclipse said

“He started calling me a faggot saying I was disgusting for having Hazel “believe I’m a female when I’m not”. That was when he Owen tossed him the katana.” Felicia said

“I wasn’t going to let him hurt Felicia or Christine. So, I summoned my katana and we were in a sword fight. He was trying to kill me….that was when Neal showed up he threw a rock at his head.” Christine said

“Franklin was pissed about that so he threw a knife at him. I didn’t have enough time to react. Hazel slid in pushing him out of the way when her magic deflected the knife.” Eclipse said

“Eclipse was fighting off Frank when Owen attacked Hazel. Her wooden sword turned into an actual sword. She tossed it to Neal and that’s when shit hit the fan.” Felicia said

“Killian showed up with Jefferson. Turns out Franklin is the son of Jefferson we only saw Jefferson we didn’t know where Killian was at the time we just heard him.” Christine said

“When Killian showed himself he was strangling Neal. I couldn’t attack him at the risk of him throwing Neal in front of him. Neal dropped the swords as they turned back into wood. That was when he let him go because he wanted us to give you a message.” Eclipse said

“What was the message?” Regina asked

“Cora’s back and she’s not happy with you....” Felicia said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone that gets the reference when Neal drops the swords I'll put in your plot idea on how the gang should deal with Cora, Killian, Jefferson, Frank and Owen. 
> 
> I haven't forgotten about Valar Morghulis I think this story will be connected to it in a way. This story is giving you a better look at what Eclipse was supposed to be originally, because THIS Eclipse and the one in that story are completely different. The Eclipse in Valar Morghulis is a bit wiser while this one is a goofball that wants to protect those she cares about.


	3. She's What!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina learns that her mother's alive. Eclipse tells Christine how she feels about her and now there's a new threat coming out of the shadows.

“Cora’s back and she’s not happy with you….” Felicia said

“Back? What do you mean back!? How can she possibly be  _ back _ she died and you can’t bring the dead back from the dead with magic.” Regina asked

“We don’t know that either. Killian just said to send you that message. We don’t even know if it’s true.” Christine said

“Mom, what aren’t you telling us?” Eclipse asked

“My mother….she’s….not a very nice woman and that’s partly because she took her heart out a long time ago. She was borderline abusive.” Regina said

“Why is she having Killian and Jefferson work for her?” Felicia asked

“I can’t say why Killian working for her mostly jealous that I’ve married Emma. Jefferson, on the other hand, I left in Wonderland when I went to recuse my father. Only the same amount of people that went in could come out. He had a daughter you know her as Grace. He must want revenge on me for stealing the time he had with his daughter.” Regina said

“Well, I’ll be damned if they try to hurt Neal or Hazel again! They’re only kids.” Eclipse said

“We’ll head back home. Tonight was such a crazy day we’ll pick Neal up in the morning.” David said

“Alright, I’ll call if he still wants to hang out with Hazel,” Emma said

“That’s fine Emma. We’ll see you soon.” Snow said

“Speaking of staying the night can I stay too?” Felicia asked

“Actually, that would be best. You don’t have anyone else living with you at your house I don’t want Frank and Owen to attack you while you sleep. There’s a barrier spell around the house nothing evil can come in.” Regina said

“Well it’s a good thing you’re not called The Evil Queen anymore or else this would not be confronting statement.” Eclipse said

“Lupo…,” Christine said

“Look at that you’re learning Italian!” Eclipse said

“Wait if you’re Italian-Japanese why is your name Eclipse?” Felicia asked

“The naming process in my family is weird. I have family members named after a lot of thing in different languages. My great grandmother Yoru her name translates to night in Japanese. I have a cousin name Moon and Tsuki which is moon in Japanese. I got my name because I was born on an eclipse which never happens in October.” Eclipse said

“And all this time I thought it was a nickname you gave yourself.” Emma joked

“Oh yeah, you’re a Scorpio,” Christine said

“Sometimes, I question if you’re truly my friend,” Eclipse said playfully pushing Christine. 

“C’mon let go have a sleepover in Christine’s room. It will just like when we were in middle school.” Felicia said

“Yeah but that was back when  _ you _ were still a guy and mom didn’t want you in Christine’s room. I had to convince her you were gay to let you stay in the room.” Eclipse said

“Well, you got one thing right,” Felicia said

The three of them walked up the stairs as the continued their conversation leaving Regina and Emma in the living room laughing that their daughter’s friends. It was around 12 AM when they girls decided to play Truth or Dare. A classic sleepover game mixed with spin the bottle.

“Alright, Eclipse Truth or Dare?” Christine asked

“Truth….” Eclipse said

“Awww you’re such a cop out!” Felicia said

“Shut up! It’s my turn and I pick truth.” Eclipse said

“Okay let’s see. Hmmm, I got it. Do you have a crush on anyone?” Christine asked

“Y-Yes I do but they’re not available,” Eclipse said

“Eclipse! You’re in love with an already taken person you’re so scandalous!” Felicia said

“Wait who is this taken person?” Christine asked

“That’s not a part of the game,” Eclipse said

“To hell with the game. Who do you have your eyes set on?” Christine asked

“Ugh….why does it matter it’s not like their going to be with me,” Eclipse said

“We’re your best friends E. Why can’t you tell us who your crush is?” Felicia asked

“Because if I tell you it might destroy our friendship,” Eclipse said

“Wait you’re not dating Frank or Owen are you?” Christine asked

“What!? Ewww, fuck no they tried to kill me earlier why would I want to date them.” Eclipse said

“Alright since it’s not them our friendship won’t be ruined,” Christine said

“Promise you won’t hold it against me?” Eclipse asked

“Promise.” Christine and Felicia said

“My crush is you, Christine….” Eclipse said

“E-Eclipse I….why didn’t you ever tell me?” Christine asked

“I didn’t tell you because you were dating Frederick and you look so happy. Hell, you look even happier with Felicia now that she’s more comfortable in her body. I didn’t want to come in between that.” Eclipse said

“You truly are a good friend,” Felicia said

“We’re going to find you a girlfriend!” Christine said

“What no! Please don’t do this to me.” Eclipse said

“It’s not fair to you that we throw our relationship in your face all the time,” Felicia said

“Don’t worry about it. Look I’m going to go to sleep.” Eclipse said

“This isn’t over E!” Christine said

“I know….”

* * *

 

After Eclipse fell asleep Christine and Felicia did shortly after her. In the far distance, they were being watched by Killian learning this bit of information was going to make Cora happy.

“I’ve got a way we can get into Regina’s house!” Killian said

“What do you propose we do?” Cora asked

“Eclipse has a crush on Christine. We need to find a girl that is perfect for her that she’ll never know what hit her.” Killian said

“That’s not a bad idea. You’re in luck because I know just the girl we can use. Killian, Jefferson say hello to Kayla. She’s our new member.” Cora said

“I will do whatever it takes to destroy her!” Kayla said

“Good girl now go make a good impression,” Cora said

* * *

The next morning Christine and Felicia were trying to plot together to find Eclipse a girlfriend. When Eclipse woke up they decided to go out and what better way to get Eclipse to cheer up then take her to an anime store.

“Where are we going?” Eclipse asked

“You’re favorite place in the world,” Christine said

“No way you’re taking me Anime Imports!? You are going to kill me!” Eclipse said  

“Yes, we are,” Felicia said

When the three of them got out of the car. Eclipse grabbed everything she wanted to for a while. She wasn’t paying attention to where she was going that was when she ran into someone.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to run into you.” Eclipse said

“It’s quite alright. My name’s Kayla.”

“E-Eclipse….nice to meet you,” Eclipse said 

“You live around here?” Kayla asked

“No, I actually live in this small town not far from here,” Eclipse said

“Oh really? What’s it called?” Kayla asked

“You wouldn’t know it. It’s called Storybrooke.” Eclipse said

“No way I know where that is. I’m actually going to be living there with my aunt.” Kayla said

“Really….then I guess I’ll see you around?” Eclipse asked

“Yes, you will,” Kayla said

Eclipse smiled as she picked up her stuff she dropped as she took it to the counter to pay for it. She skips out of the store to find Christine and Felicia.

“What are you so happy?” Christine asked

“I just met a really nice girl,” Eclipse said

“Really? What’s her name?” Felicia asked

“Kayla…,” Eclipse said

“Well let’s hope this goes well for you,” Christine said

*A Few Months Later*

Eclipse was hanging out with Kayla more trying to get to know her. Kayla was enjoying this way too much she can’t believe how stupid Eclipse is to think that she’d ever fall in love with her. Eclipse told Kayla everything how she’s a hybrid, her family, being friends with Christine and Felicia basically her whole life story. Kayla was surprised at all the stuff she went through.

“I really like you….” Eclipse said

“I really like you too,” Kayla said

“So, you wouldn’t be offended if I ask you out?” Eclipse asked

“Not at all,” Kayla said

_ ‘Oh, you poor fool. You are going to regret this relationship so much….’ _ Kayla thought


	4. War is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora reveals why she's doing what she's doing but is it truly the reason is the actual question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm flying through this wasn't it like yesterday I uploaded a chapter. So, I did skip a lot of time that is partly because of the timeline thing I mentioned in Valar Morhulis. Since both Eclipse's are the same I need to speed things up here to send Eclipse back in time in that fic. When that happens this fanfiction will be on hold until everything in that one is fixed and this will resumed however everything goes. I know it's confusing but bear with me it will make sense when I sync up the stories.

It has been a few months since Eclipse started her relationship with Kayla and it was great. Christine and Felicia were happy for their friend. They all hung out together. Eclipse had brought Kayla to their little hangout outside in the forest. Christine found it a while ago so she claimed it as their hideout.

“Wow, this a really nice place you got here,” Kayla said

“Can I tell you something personal?” Eclipse asked

“Sure what is it?” Kayla asked

“Ever since we met I’ve felt this connection with you. And I can’t help but think if I hadn’t left town with Christine and Felicia that I wouldn’t have found you. You make me so happy and many levels so I got you this.” Eclipse said as she pulled out a ruby ring.

“W-What is this?” Kayla asked

“It’s a promise ring I made. I promise that I would never hurt you in any way you complete me.” Eclipse said

“Thank you this means so much to me,” Kayla said

_ ‘Dammit, this is not how this is supposed to play out! If Cora sees that I’m taking gifts from her she’ll think I’m falling for her. But I can’t help be feel the same way. Fuck what is happening to me!?’  _ Kayla thought

“Want to go hang out at the park?” Eclipse asked

“Lead the way.”

It was so weird they learned of Cora being alive but they haven’t been attacked since then. Regina is very nervous about that and she was very suspicious of this new girl Kayla that Eclipse is dating. 

_ “So, Eclipse believes you’re in love with her?” Cora asked _

_ “It’s working like a charm,” Kayla said _

_ “You get into that house and I will give you what you want,” Cora said _

_ “What do I want?” Kayla asked _

_ “You want to be whole again. I can fix that….I can give you a reason to live. You’re missing a part of you I can help that.” Cora said _

_ “You can do that?” Kayla asked _

_ “Yes, I can.” _

Kayla was doing this for herself, not for Cora. She needs to feel complete again she doesn’t know why she didn’t feel anything but bitterness in this world. However, the more she tries to deserve Eclipse the more she feels connected to her. She didn’t know how to feel about this and this ring wasn’t helping her. They were at the park for a while when they got attacked this time it was by Cora, Jefferson, and Killian. 

“What do you want?!” Eclipse growled

“Kayla darling you’re letting your feeling get in the way of your mission. You are hereby terminated.” Cora said

“What is she talking about?” Eclipse asked

“I was playing you….I sent her to learn your weaknesses but I ended up falling in love with you. Please….Eclipse you have to, believe me, I love you….I regret how this started out.” Kayla said

“How could you? I thought you were different….” Eclipse said

“That’s because she’s missing a very important part of her! Her heart!” Cora said holding out the glowing red heart in her hand giving a squeeze causing to collapse on her knees.

“Why are you doing this?!” Eclipse asked

“Because I can. No one asks you why you’re….gay.” Cora said

“Me being gay is a life choice! You’re just an asshole! You bully anyone that doesn’t believe in your ideals. You pushed your daughter to marry a man that was far too old for her. How dare you show your face to me! I may not be Regina’s daughter but she sure as hell treats me like family. It’s because of people like you that my family’s gone! You’re not a Queen you’re a dictator! You’ll kill anyone that steps out of line or challenges you and you know what I’m glad that mom isn’t like you.” Eclipse said

“You watch what you say, little girl! The balls in my court I have the heart of your girlfriend in my hands. I could just crush this into dust and get rid of you.” Cora said

“I know why Jefferson and Killian are helping though their reasoning is petty as fuck but what are you trying to gain from hurting your daughter?” Eclipse asked

“That love is weakness and that she should be married  _ to a man _ !” Cora said

“Oh, I see you’re one of those bigoted assholes. I feel so sorry for you here you are trying to destroy something that makes her happy. No, you’re destroying everything she lives for you have no right to be called a mother. No, just because you gave birth to Zelena and Regina doesn’t mean you’re their mother.” Eclipse said

“Enough! I will end you right now!” Cora hissed

It all happened so quickly Cora grabbed Eclipse by the neck with her magic sending her floating above the ground dropping her. Eclipse left a crater when she falls her body strength was stronger than a mortal’s because of her supernatural genes but a fall from that high can still hurt them. Weak and barely able to stand Cora was going to attack her again but Kayla stood in front of her.

“Move,” Cora said

“No, I won’t let you hurt her! I do regret everything I did to her but now I know why I did it. You stole my heart forcing me to do your dirty work. I may not have my heart but that doesn’t mean I can’t stand up for what’s right!” Kayla said

“Then I have no use for you,” Cora said sending a lightning current towards Kayla knocking her out.

“No, Kayla! What did you do to her?!” Eclipse yelled

“You can have her but she’ll never remember you. Tell Regina I’m coming after her deaf child next.” Cora said tossing Eclipse her heart. Eclipse was confused on why she did that she had everything in her power to crush Kayla’s heart why didn’t she?

“W-Who are you?” Kayla asked

“I’m Eclipse I’m your girlfriend….” Eclipse said

“Really why can’t I remember?” Kayla asked

“Why don’t we start over then? Hi, my name’s Eclipse Costa what’s your name?” Eclipse asked

“I’m Kayla Summer it’s nice to meet you,” Kayla said

“I know it’s weird but I need you to come home with me. I want my mom to look you over. You did hit your head pretty hard.” Eclipse said

“Okay….” Kayla said

Eclipse took hold of Kayla’s hand. She unlocked the door where she was greeted by everyone in the living room watching Legend of Korra with close captioning.

“Hey, I thought you were enjoying your date,” Christine said

“Something’s happened. Mom can you look at Kayla she got attacked by Cora. She was working for her.” Eclipse said

“What happened?”

“She got hit by a lightning bolt. Cora was going to kill me she defended me apparently she stole her heart when Kayla lost her memory of me she gave it back. Cora also says she’s going to attack Brook next.” Eclipse said

*What!? Why is she going after me!?* Brook asked

*You weren’t meant to know that. I sometimes hate that you can read lips.* Eclipse said

Regina looked at Kayla she was okay she just doesn’t remember anything about the Swan-Mills family.

“So, these are all your siblings?” Kayla asked

“No, we’re not related,” Eclipse said

“So you’re adopted?” Kayla asked

“Y’know what yes I am,” Eclipse said

“Why is my mother doing this? I don’t want Brook and any of you kids getting hurt.” Regina said

“She told me that it’s because you’re not married to a man,” Eclipse said

“I  _ was _ going to marry a man but she killed him,” Regina said

“She has some plan. I don’t know what it is but she’s pissed.” Eclipse said

“Kayla I know this is a really weird situation for you but you have to stay here. You can sleep in Eclipse’s room.” Regina said

“Is my life in danger?” Kayla asked

“We’re not sure there’s a possibility of it,” Emma said

“Okay, then I will trust you,” Kayla said

“Thank you for understanding. I’ll sleep on the floor you can have my bed.” Eclipse said

“I’m not going to kick you out of your own bed. I’m fine sleeping on the floor….” Kayla said

“We’ll figure this out later. For now, I will show you where my room is.” Eclipse said 

“Lead the way,” Kayla said

“This is the weirdest thing that could ever happen. My mother’s alive and is mad that I’m not married to a man but wanted me to marry a man that was way too old for me just so she could be royalty. But I’m married to a princess for god sake!” Regina groaned

“When you start saying it out loud I keep forgetting that you were once my mother’s stepmom. The world’s a crazy place but I will not let her hurt our children.” Emma said

“I know you won’t.” Regina said

*Brook why don’t you stay in Christine’s room? And we’ll keep Hazel in ours. I don’t want any of you getting hurt.* Emma said

*That’s fine….I don’t want to be alone in my room anyways. I hate being deaf now! I was okay with it but now that my life’s in danger I want to hear when something or someone’s coming after me.* Brook signed

*Well see what we can do about that okay baby.* Emma said

*Okay, whatever happening please be careful.*

*We will dear. Don’t over think this Christine will look after you during night. I hate to do this to you but you’re going to have to stay with Christine or Eclipse during the day as well.* Regina said

*No, I get it. I have a disability and grandma Cora’s going to use it against me. I want to be ready when something comes my way.* Brook declared proudly.

*You’ve grown up into such a strong young woman. I’m proud of you baby.* Regina said

*Thanks, mom, ma. You’re the best.* Brook signed before she went upstairs to Christine’s room.

“This is such a mess,” Christine said

“Protect your sister,” Regina said

“I will….” Christine said

“War is coming….” Emma said

 


	5. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora decides that she doesn't want Brook so she tells Killian to kidnap Christine giving him all the free range to do whatever he wanted. When all hell breaks loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this feels rushed but trust me it will be worth it.

The Swan-Mills family was on high alert after Eclipse gave the information never in her life did Regina think that her mother would ever put the lives of her children at risk but she guess it’s because their Emma’s children as well. She never liked Emma the moment she tried to rip her heart out. Brook was hanging out Eclipse, Christine, Felicia and Kayla it was a pretty nice day for what it was.

“I don’t like this guy. I can’t help but feel like something going to happen.” Eclipse said

“I know it’s so weird. It sucks that Henry couldn’t have stayed. Mom didn’t want Cora hurting him. He’s the author we can’t have her forcing him to make stories that are in her favor.” Christine said

“Yeah….” Eclipse said

The group was enjoying what they could nothing seemed like it was going to happen. From a far Killian was watching them with Jefferson they were following Cora’s new orders.

_“Killian, Jefferson I have a change of plans. Get Christine.” Cora said_

_“Why her?” Killian asked_

_“I want that Eclipse-girl to watch as her best friend dies at the hands of you. Jefferson, you will be a look out.” Cora said_

_“I shall finally have my revenge on Swan for leaving me for her. Thank you, boss.” Killian said_

_“You get one chance don’t mess this up.”_

Killian threw down a smoke bomb then a flash bomb this ended up messing with Eclipse’s senses she couldn’t smell or hear when everything cleared up Christine was gone. All that was left was a note from Killian.

“Dammit! We have to tell mom….she’s not going to be happy.” Eclipse said

“This wouldn’t be any worse,” Felicia said

Arriving home without Christine was weird. When they broke the news to Emma and Regina it was terrible. Felicia took Brook and Kayla upstairs Eclipse couldn’t help but feel guilty about what happened she told them she was going to get Christine back but Regina said it be too dangerous they had to wait for an opening. Eclipse wasn’t going to sit around and wait. When night came she left the house with Felicia.

“Are you sure this is a good idea. Maybe Emma and Regina are right?” Felicia said

“I can’t let Christine get hurt,” Eclipse said

“Yeah, we’re a team! We can’t leave her to be tortured.” Felicia said

The two of them found where they were holding Christine it was very weird how easy it was to find her _way_ to easy. The moment the two got in the door shut and was locked behind them it was a trap but there was no going back now this was going to happen regardless.

“Glad you can make!” Killian said

“Let Christine go!” Eclipse said

“You can’t take her away. I need her as fucking leverage.” Killian laughed

“Alright, then I guess I have to pull out the big guns,” Eclipse said trying to control Killian with her dark powers.

Felicia ran over to get Christine free. While Eclipse was in a fight with Killian she couldn’t help but feel like this was all staged there had to be a reason why all of this was happening. He was too fast for her Eclipse lost her footing when Killian kicked her in the gut sending her flying off into the nearest pillar. Killian grabbed Felicia tying her into a chair right next to Christine.

“You’re going to sit here and watch as your best friends die. This is all your fault.” Killian said

Eclipse tried to get up but Killian stabbed them in the heart she had enough strength to crawl over to them. Jefferson had entered the room watching as Regina’s oldest daughter was dying.

“Nice work Cora will be happy,” Jefferson said

“No, please you can’t die on me!” Eclipse said

“I need you to….stop this….before….it happens….” Christine said

“What are you talking about?” Eclipse said

“I’m going to send you back in….time. Save our yourself…..save our family.” Christine said

Christine used the last bit of strength she had to open a portal for Eclipse to escape from. Killian and Jefferson tried to stop her but it was too late she already went through.

Eclipse woke up in the middle of the forest. She looked at the day on her phone it was October 17th, 2015. She walked out of the forest wondering where every was when she walked up the Swan-Mills manor she was about to knock on the door when she heard the door about to open. Not knowing what’s going to happen she went into the shadows and watched as things play out. She watched Christine storm out this wasn’t like her so Eclipse followed her in the shadows.

“Chris….” Regina

“I’m going to kill him. I’m going to fucking kill him no one touches my girl without her consent. I will make him pay.” Christine hissed

“You need to calm down. C’mon let’s get back to the house. Hopefully, Emma got Brook to stop hating us.” Regina said

“Christine….where did you send me?” Eclipse asked herself.

Eclipse manage to find them and hearing the Killian kidnapped Felicia was when Eclipse realize that she wasn’t in this timeline so she had to figure out a way to help this Christine out.

“I will fucking burn him to a crisp,” Christine said

“We need to find him now. There’s no going back from this.” Regina said

“Why….why did it have to be my baby girl? She has nothing to do with this!” Christine said

“We’re so sorry that you’ve been dragged into this,” Emma said

“Ma you don’t have to be sorry. You didn’t kidnap her. That sick bastard will regret crossing me.” Christine said

“Well, it’s a good thing I’ve shown up then.” A voice said.

Everyone turned around to see Eclipse standing in the doorway. She was hoping there might be some mistake that she just wasn’t a part of the family but they knew who she was.

“Who are you?” Christine asked

Hearing that broke Eclipse’s heart. She doesn’t exist in this timeline she knew time travel was risky but she didn’t think there were such things as alter timelines where events are different and some people don’t exist. So, she had to play the part of being a soldier hopefully fixing these events will help her the ones in hers.

“I’ll be your humble servant, Princess Christine. I’ve felt your pain and angry and I connected to you. I will help you fight this battle. My name is Eclipse Costa.” Eclipse said

“What can you do for me?” Christine questioned Eclipse kneeled down on the floor with her right arm across her chest.

“Princess, I’m a hybrid. I’m a product of experiment when I was three I was dying. I was sent to this strange hospital it had blood samples of other supernaturals. My DNA mutated to the blood cells I learned that I become a hybrid. I’m a Dire Wolf-Dragon. And I can help burn Killian alive.” Eclipse said

“You really want to be my knight?” Christine said

“Princess I only want to see your happiness and I can feel the mix of emotions you’re going through. Your magic is going off the rails.” Eclipse said “Chris….do whatever you think is right for you,” Regina said

“Alright, Eclipse if you really want to be my knight help me get my girlfriend back,” Christine said

“I’ll do my best,” Eclipse said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. I connected both fanfictions! And it didn't even take me that long. Time travel stuff is weird so anything can happen right?


	6. Leave Our Family Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read Valar Morghulis you need to. That's why I haven't updated this story because the events that had happened last here are over there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not creative with the whole name thing hence the reason why most of the kids are named after characters I like. So here's the list of character names I used and where they came from and the future character names I will be using.  
> Grimm: Adalind, Monroe, Nick  
> Game of Thrones: Rhaegar, Arya, Daenerys (will be used later on in the story) Lyanna (Rhaegar's future girlfriend because I am a hardcore R+L=J fan) Jon (Since I'm going to have R+L=J)  
> Rune Factory: Tabatha  
> Teen Wolf: Allison, Lydia, Scott

Eclipse woke up in Christine’s room the same day she was sent to the past, or another universe in this case. She quickly got up from bed running downstairs where the whole family was. Seeing Christine and Felicia sitting on the couch laughing with the rest of the family brought her to tears. She was so damn happy to be back in her universe with her two best friends that she threw herself to hug them.

“Whoa Eclipse what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Christine asked

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you….” Eclipse said

“Try me.” Christine said

“You were kidnapped by Killian he killed you and Felicia with your last bit of strength you sent me in the past and I was stuck there for a while. Then I woke up here.” Eclipse said

“You must have had one hell of a day then.” Christine said

“I did….where’s everyone else?” Eclipse asked

“Mom and ma went out with Brook to see if they can get her to hear things. They’re deciding on whether or not to let her have surgery or try to fix it with magic.” Christine said

“What’s happening right now?” Eclipse asked

“We’re still trying to figure out what Cora’s doing other than that we got nothing,” Christine said

“W-Where’s Kayla?” Eclipse asked

“She’s in your room. Wait Eclipse!” Christine said

Eclipse ran upstairs to her room flinging the door open. Being in that other universe put a toll on her. She thought she’d never get back to where she belongs even if Kayla doesn’t remember her at least she can see her again. That’s right she doesn’t even know what day it is there’s still a possibility that she’s still working for Cora or maybe she doesn’t remember. When she entered her room Kayla was standing near the bathroom in her room naked her whole face turned red.

“Turn around!” Kayla yelled

“Wh….oh right Ummm I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were….ummm….” Eclipse stammered

“Well, I can’t kick you out of your own room now can I?” Kayla said

“Hey don’t worry about I won’t tell anyone about this. We’re both girls so it’s not like I’m some pervert guy.” Eclipse said

“You act like a guy that’s the problem! Always flirting making me blush ugh!” Kayla said

“Hey, that’s just who I am. Or did you forget that I’m demigender?” Eclipse asked

“I hadn’t forgotten….it’s just….our relationship was built on a lie….” Kayla said

“Wait….you remember me?” Eclipse asked

“Yes, I’m the only one that knows of your trip to the past and while you were there I got my memory back,” Kayla said

“Look, I don’t hate you. You may have deceived me but I still fall in love with you. I’m willing to give you another chance.” Eclipse said

“Alright, you can turn around now. You really mean you’ll give me a second chance?” Kayla asked

“Yes everyone deserves a second chance and I learn a thing going into that alternate universe past. Anything can happen you could have never been here at all I could’ve still be heartbroken that Christine isn’t dating me. I could’ve still lived my life the way I did if I hadn’t run into you at that anime store. Even if our relationship is built off a lie I’m okay with that because you showed me how to love. You helped me come out of my cold shell. I have never been happier I was always the third wheel because my only friends in this small town were just Christine and Felicia. Thank you for helping see that.” Eclipse smiled

“How can you be thanking me!? I was playing you! I didn’t care about your emotions I was going to kill you!” Kayla yelled

“I know but you didn’t. My promise ring is evidence enough you’re still wearing it. You didn’t have to keep wearing it when I wasn’t around.” Eclipse said

“Can we start over?” Kayla asked

“No, why don’t we just move forward from this. That would mean I would have to take back that ring if we started over. And it looks good on you.” Eclipse said

“I want to make Cora pay for what she made me do,” Kayla said

“Oh, she’s going to pay. They all will.” Eclipse said

Shit, knowing the future is going to be hard. I know that I can’t stop the event that’s going to happen soon with Felicia and it sickens me to think that. My best friend gets raped and I know it’s going to happen but I can’t stop it because that would mean her son will never be born which in turn will not let Adalind be born as well as Tabatha and Monroe. Ugh and this is why they telling you not to fuck with time travel. Christine and Felicia will forgive me when he’s born when they learn the events that come after him. Eclipse thought

Eclipse has become a different person from this experience she sees things in a different light. And she will correct the mistake that will be her future. Kayla and Eclipse came downstairs to play video games with Christine and Felicia and things seemed like they could be normal but that would be too easy after all it’s not that type of story after all. There always has to be some sort of threat Henry needs to start writing easy to defeat villains. Hazel woke up from her nap at the same moment that Emma and Regina came back with Brook.

“Eclipse you’re okay. You’ve been out cold for weeks. What happened?” Emma asked

“I was sent to the past. I’ve been meaning to thank you two. Truly you didn’t have to take me in. I could have still been living on the streets. I didn’t have to be a part of this family. Thank you for making my life the way it is.” Eclipse said

“What’s with the sudden heart-to-heart? What happened to your trip to the past? You know how I feel about time travel.” Regina asked

“Christine was kidnapped by Cora she wanted me to watch her die alongside Felicia. She was going to take Brook but changed that. She had sent Killian to kill them and he did….Christine sends me to the past. However, this past was very different….I didn’t exist there….the family was falling apart.” Eclipse said

“Well, we’re glad you’re okay,” Emma said

“I am too. Have there been any more updates on Cora?” Eclipse asked

“No, everything’s been rather quiet since you were out cold,” Regina said

“Okay, I think we’re going to be okay….” Eclipse said

I know where this is going to go. Have had to wait a few years before she decides to attack again let’s hope I can’t stop the events that Tabatha told me from happening. Eclipse thought

*Years Later*

Everything was radio silent Cora didn’t attack them for the next few years which did not give Regina the best feeling in the world. Felicia had given birth to their youngest son, Monroe. While Kayla was pregnant with her second child with Eclipse. Lunetta spends all her time with Tabatha. The last attack that was sent to them was of Killian’s own hatred towards Felicia which gave birth to Rhaegar that was the hardest thing Eclipse had to go through because she knew she couldn’t stop it or else it would’ve messed with the events of their other children. She remembered something her mentor, Ashley once told her, if changing the past affects what good you have in the future why would you delete the good years you’ve had since that tragic event. It was a fitting thing for her to think about because she was mentioning the birth of Snow and Wolf she had asked Ashley would go in the past to stop Luna from getting raped when she answered no she gave that reasoning if Luna didn’t get raped then they would have never gotten together. The world works in mysterious ways. Though Christine was pissed that Eclipse knew of this event she can’t stay mad at her best friend because Rhaegar has become one of their favorite things to come from this tragic event. When he asked how he was born he wasn’t angry with his mothers for keeping the truth from him because he is nothing like Killian at all.

He can act, he can sing, he can play multiple instruments and he knows how to treat women right. He has been proving that genetic don’t make the person who helps them does.

“Rhaegar give me back my phone!” Tabatha yelled

“Awww you afraid I’ll scare off your boyfriend?” Rhaegar asked

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Tabatha said

“Then what’s with all the heart emojis around his name?” Rhaegar asked

“I didn’t do that Mckenzie did that. Besides, my crush….isn’t even a guy.” Tabatha said

“Oh, so my little sister’s a lesbian?” Rhaegar asked

“Not exactly I’m demisexual,” Tabatha said

“What the fuck is demisexual?” Rhaegar asked

“It’s when someone has a sexual attraction to people that have an emotional bond with,” Adalind said

“Where the hell did you come from?” Rhaegar asked

“Oh, I was just watching from over here. So who’s the girl?” Adalind asked

“It’s….Allison….” Tabatha said

“No way the girl on the archery team!?” Adalind asked

“Is there another Allison in this town that I don’t know of?” Tabatha asked

“What are you guys talking about?” Christine asked

“Little Tabby has a crush!” Rhaegar said

“You little! Now give me back my damn phone!” Tabatha yelled

“Here text your crush. I’m going to gym.” Rhaegar said

“Ugh, I hate you!” Tabatha yelled

“So, who’s this crush of yours?” Christine asked

“Allison…,” Tabatha said

“Don’t worry so much. Your mother wasn’t sure she’d keep me when she transition but I loved her when she was Frederick and I told her I will still love her if she truly wanted to become Felicia. The world works in mysterious ways sometimes you just have to take your chances.” Christine said

“Since we on the topic of crushes I got a boyfriend,” Adalind said

“Who would want to date you?” Tabatha joked

“Nick now that I’ve said that I’m off to go see my boyfriend,” Adalind said

“Thanks, ma really I think that’s what I needed to hear,” Tabatha said

Later on that day Eclipse and Kayla came over with Lunetta. Emma and Regina joined them as well. It was a family event Hazel and Brook showed up it was a nice day spending time with the family. Christine was throwing this event for Brook congratulating her on her new hearing. Brook was so happy to finally hear sound and finally enjoy music.

“Thanks so much Christine this means so much to me,” Brook said

“No problem B. It’s not every day you can finally get the chance to hear,” Christine said

“Yes let’s all celebrate. Congrats on the new hearing.” Killian said

“What are you doing!?” Rhaegar growled

“Hey, there baby boy,” Killian smirked

“You are not my father.” Rhaegar snarled

“What are you doing here, Killian? You are not a part of this family so get out. Or do I need to give another hook for a hand” Eclipse laughed

“I’m here to send take what’s mine. Cora will be pleased to see this turn of events.” Killian laughed

“Mommy….I’m scared,” Lunetta said

“Don’t worry Lunetta nothing’s going to happen to you,” Kayla said

“Heh-heh Cora has a bone to pick with you, Summer! No one betrays her and lives to tell about. She’ll come for you, she’ll come for all of you.” Killian laughed

“Why don’t you just give up!?” Eclipse yelled before she roared fire at him. He disappeared after that.

“What the heck was that about?” Tabatha asked

“I’m not sure….” Christine said

“I have a feeling of what it is,” Eclipse said

So, this is what is to be the future Tabatha warned me about when I went into the past. Eclipse thought. Well, that’s a great way to ruin a family event Cora loves to come in at the worse moments.


	7. Protect the Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit has just hit the fan. Everyone is needed to fight this battle which is why Eclipse brings in someone she knows Regina's not too happy about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter finished for a while. I just started working part time at FedEx Ground as a package handler so I won't have time to edit chapters or upload chapters from Tuesday, Wednesday or Thursday.
> 
> If the age differences of Henry, Christine, Eclipse, Brook and Hazel seems a bit off comment what the age different age they should be and I will adjust it.

Rhaegar was pissed he never wanted to see Killian at all the way he just the way he showed up was rude and disrespectful. He had to calm himself down he was remembering his girlfriend, Lyanna. How she would always be there for him if things got out of control she will stay by his side no matter what. He found it funny when they started dating how much their parents love Game of Thrones to name them after the two characters. Lyanna found it funnier since their dating when they decide to have a kid if they have a son they both decided to name him Jon.

“Mama, are you okay? I don’t like when you’re angry it’s scary.” Lunetta said

“I’m fine baby girl. I don’t mean to scare you it’s just hard to control the beast when I’m angry especially when it about a person whose mess with this family for a while.” Eclipse said

“You’re going to protect mommy right?” Lunetta asked

“Heh-heh you know I will. Why don’t you go play with Monroe while the adults talk okay.” Eclipse said

“Okay, I love you,” Lunetta said

“I love you too baby. I’ll tell you if something happens okay.”

“To think that you’re a softy.” Christine smiled

“My kids are your kids. I will treat them as such.” Eclipse said

“Can you tell me why he raped mom? Why’d you keep me?” Rhaegar asked

“He wanted to destroy the family. The reason why we kept you is simply because you’re not the problem. Killian is we didn’t want to destroy something solely based off of ‘what ifs’. And you’ve proven that you’re twice the man he will ever be.” Christine said

“So, why did you name me Rhaegar?” Rhaegar asked

“I was hoping the Eclipse would have a child shortly after you were born where you’d be the same age and you could be a dragon rider. But I’m still glad we kept your name.” Christine said

“Oh, so that’s what you wanted?” Eclipse smirked

“Christine, mom wants you to come in the basement with everyone else,” Hazel said

“Alright, let’s go,” Christine said

They all walked down in the basement Snow was watching the younger kids as the rest of the group were trying to come up with a battle plan on how to figure out what Cora’s trying to do. Everyone was giving their opinions then Eclipse finally told them what happened when she was in the past.

“I know what she’s trying to do. I hope it’s still the same and I just didn’t end up fucking up the timeline….” Eclipse said

“You mean you learned something about this during your trip to the past?” Regina asked

“Yes, it was a past alternate universe. Anyways, while I was trying to figure what I had to do to get back here….Tabatha crash landed with Lunetta. She said I once told her offhandedly how I went into the past so to prevent her future from happening she went to find that version of me. What she said it still haunts me and I don’t want that to become  _ our _ future.” Eclipse said trying to fight the tears from coming out. Remembering her time she had with Lunetta in the past made her really appreciate the time she had with her daughter now. Even though they were from different time periods they were exactly the same though whenever she would mention Kayla is got distanced and whenever anyone would mention Cora or hell even Killian she would’ve freaked out that was something she didn’t want Lunetta to go through that. Not in this timeline.

“It’s okay you can do this.” Kayla smiled holding Eclipse’s hand.

“Future Tabatha told me that Cora killed…. _ everyone _ . She managed to fake her death and she found Lunetta sitting there in the middle of room where Kayla and I were murdered covered in our blood. Regina reverted back to being the Evil Queen. Cora made you marry James and everything was going up in flames.” Eclipse said

“T-That’s….terrible….” Regina said

“Don’t hate me for this but I asked her to help us,” Eclipse said

As soon as Eclipse said that a cloud of green smoke appeared revealing that Zelena has arrived. Though in this universe Robin died of an allergic reaction to the things in this world’s forest, Regina didn’t want to see Zelena for the shady things she had done to her family and the shit she put on Robin but one part of her is grateful to her because 

“Hello Regina…,” Zelena said

“We needed extra hands and as much as I hate to be the one that admits it she’s just as much a part of this as we are. I don’t want Cora to put Robyn in danger just as much as I don’t want Lunetta or Monroe in danger they’re only kids they still don’t even know how to control their magic. That could be danger for us if Cora gets her hands on them.” Eclipse said

“Hearing what Eclipse told me I couldn’t let that happen to you. As much as I hate all of you she did bring up a point. My daughter’s life is really important to me.” Zelena said

“That is an understatement! She was really worried about you.” Eclipse said

“It’s alright I don’t really care at this point. I have bigger things to worry about. What exactly do you have in mind for Zelena?” Regina asked

“She’s backup if everything goes well we won’t need to use her. And partly because I need her to look after Kayla she can watch the younger children for us.” Eclipse said

“What about Snow?” David asked

“We might need some of Bandit Snow’s skills,” Eclipse said

“I wish I could be out there with you,” Kayla said

“I know baby but I can’t risk you or Arya getting hurt,” Eclipse said placing her hand on Kayla’s belly.

“I agree with Eclipse it’s too dangerous to have you with us.” Regina said

“You can be sure that I’ll protect your wife.” Zelena said

“I don’t doubt you for a second.” Eclipse said

“Please come back to me in one piece.” Kayla said

“I will baby.” Eclipse said

They all left the basement Regina and Emma watched as Eclipse and Christine were saying goodbye to Monroe and Lunetta. They never had to worry about that when they were raising the girls because nothing serious came up while they were being raised the closest they ever gotten was when Christine was sent to the hospital other than that they never had to worry about getting into a fight where they had to leave Hazel behind. Speaking of Hazel she has grown up to be quite tough young woman. She doesn’t let her age get in the way of hanging out with Neal they’re still best friends to this day even though they are uncle and niece they still act like they are childhood friends. Hazel is currently dating guy Dante he is actually good friends with Neal he was the middle ground to the age gap between Neal and Hazel. Neal is currently 17-years-old, while Dante is 15-years-old and Hazel is 13-years-old about to turn 14, and to put that into perspective with the rest of Hazel’s siblings here it is. Christine and Eclipse are currently around their twenties Christine is 24-years-old while Eclipse is 27-years-old, Brook is 20-years-old and Henry is now 34-years-old though being in a family with witches he still retains his looks since he was twenty. 

Speaking of Henry he has his own business he now sells the Once Upon a Time book he has been making miniseries about his about his life no one really thinks anything of them because he doesn’t publish the books with his name he publish them under the alias simply known as The Author he was a nice way to give back to his mothers he was genuinely surprised how many people bought his book for the simple for that fact. When he’s at book signings he has noticed that the fans of his books are mainly lesbians ranging from all ages from thirteen all the way to thirty the ages keep going. He has gotten fans of his books telling him how much they appreciate how he writes the stories of Emma and Regina how real it feels and how it’s feels so true, he’s even gotten comments from young girls telling him that when they read his stories they keep pushing through their day. It hadn’t dawned on me the lack of LGBT representation in the world that he was glad he could make these books based on his life.

“Do you really have to leave?” Monroe asked

“Yeah baby we need to get some stuff done. Kayla will still be with you okay.” Christine said

“But I want you and mommy to stay.” Monroe pouted

“We need to do this. We’ll make it up to you when we get back.” Felicia said

“Okay, see you soon,” Monroe said

“Be nice to Lunetta,” Christine said

“Yes, mama!” Monroe said

Lunetta and Monroe waved as Eclipse and Christine walked out of the manor. This was hard for them because they youngest were only four and three. They didn’t need to put in this situation and God forbid one of them dies it was really hard on Monroe since both his parents are leaving. 

“You ready for this?” Emma asked

“Let’s do this shit.”


	8. Come Home Safe

Everyone was in Regina’s vault right now as they were talking about a battle plan. They were trying to figure out who they would take out first Jefferson or Killian when Christine also brought up Owen and Frank the battle plans had to be changed.

“I want to take on Killian!” Rhaegar said

“Are you sure you want to do that?” Regina asked

“Yes, he personally called me out. I want to put him in the ground!” Rhaegar said

“I never told you guys this but….Jefferson confronted me.” Tabatha said

“What!?” Felicia asked

“I was watching archery practice when he came up to me and said to me.  _ ‘You’ll only put Allison in danger best stay away from her if you know what’s good for you.’ _ I was about to turn around when I saw he was gone. I want to deal with him. No one threatens my crush and gets away with it.” Tabatha said

“I personally want to fight Killian as well….” Emma said

“Why do you want to help me?” Rhaegar asked

“Does this have to do with my trip to the past?” Eclipse asked

“Yes, it does. I never liked Killian dating him was the worst mistake in my life. Hearing what’s he’s done to an alternate version of myself I don’t like that.” Emma said

“Okay, you’ll fight with Rhaegar,”  Christine said

“I want to fight with Regina. It will give her an edge on Cora.” Eclipse said

“What exactly do you have in mind?” Regina asked

“Ever rode a dragon before?” Eclipse said

“You’re really serious about this? You’re going to ride in, in dragon form?” Emma asked

“As serious as the katana I used to kill Killian within the alternate timeline,” Eclipse said

“Alright, let’s get going.” Christine said

* * *

The group snuck up on Cora’s hideout where everyone was. They kicked down the door where Killian was he stood there mocking Rhaegar as he greeted the boy.

“Hello, my son come to say hi to your papa?” Killian asked

“You are not my father,” Rhaegar said

“Go on ahead we’ll keep him busy,” Emma said

“Be careful okay,” Regina said

“You too,” Emma said

As if it were a scene from an anime the group left as Rhaegar and Emma stayed behind having a stare off with Killian. The handless man laughed as he continued to taunt Rhaegar by calling him “my son” and “my boy” this was getting under his skin.

“You are not my father. I don’t ever say you are I don’t need a father.” Rhaegar said 

“That’s what you think when you have two women to raise you. Are you gay now boy? I wouldn’t be surprised when you don’t have a man to show you how to pick up chicks.” Killian said

Rhaegar growled at the statement he pointed his sword towards Killian gripping it tightly.

“You have  _ no _ right to tell me how to pick up chicks. You  _ raped _ my mother! You are the scum of the earth and you will die at the blade of my sword!” Rhaegar growled

“Aye, will I? You forget my boy, I am a bloody pirate I’ve been sword fighting longer than you’ve existed!” Killian said

“He won’t be fighting you alone,” Emma said

“Swan, you know you can’t hold a sword. You could never hold mine.” Killian said

“That is just gross,” Emma said

Meanwhile, the rest of the group was fighting their way through the stronghold when they got cornered off by Jefferson. 

“We’ll hold it from here! You on ahead.” Christine said

“I know you’ll handle this well,” Eclipse said

“Be careful,” Tabatha said

“We will go with Eclipse and grandma now. You and Adalind are the only other two with great magic.” Felicia said

“Please be careful we all came in together we’re all leaving together,” Regina said

“We’ll be okay mom,” Christine said

With that, Christine and Felicia were left to face off with Jefferson. It wasn’t what they had in mind but Cora had to be stopped so anything that got in their way they weren’t going to be slowing them down. Regina had to fight her mother and it was something she wasn’t looking forward to. Eclipse transformed into her dragon form letting Regina, Adalind, and Tabatha hop on her back. The hallways were just big enough for her to fly through. It wasn’t until they got to the throne room where Regina came face to face with her mother.

“Regina, it so nice of you to drop by,” Cora said

“Cut the acting mother I know you want to kill Emma so I can finally marry a man,” Regina said

“What gave you that idea?” Cora asked

“I learned what you're doing has done to my daughter and Tabatha. Are you really willing to kill your own grandchildren to force Regina to revert back to be The Evil Queen that she has come so far to accept and become her own person? How can you live yourself you killed my family!” Eclipse said

“I’m sorry who are you again?” Cora asked

“My name is Eclipse Serenity Costa the last heir of the Costa family! My great grandmother, Yoru supported Regina and you didn’t like that so you had my family arrested for treason. My great grandmother managed to save me leaving me in the care of Regina when I came into this world.” Eclipse said

“Oh, you’re that child! I thought you were dead after all these years it is only foolish for you to be raised by my daughter.” Cora scoffed

“I have you know  _ mother _ that I have been a great parental figure for Eclipse. She has become a big part of this family and you have to accept that.” Regina sighed

“I don’t have to accept anything dear. Remember what happened to your father?” Cora smiled

“You are one cruel woman, aren’t you. Then again you don’t have a heart so that makes sense.” Tabatha said

“Shut your mouth you stupid child!” Cora growled

“No one talks to my sister like that!” Adalind said

“I grow tired of playing this game, Regina. What have you come here for really?” Cora asked

“It’s about time you were sent back to where you belong,” Regina said

“Not until you put away for little rag-tag team away,” Cora said waving her hand as Tabatha, Adalind and Eclipse were set into a cell as they faced their worst fears.

“Kayla!” Eclipse screamed

“No! Mama! Mommy! You can’t die on me I can’t lose you too.” Tabatha cried.

“Nick, please….don’t let my family be the reason why you break up with me. P-Put the gun down….” Adalind said

“What did you do to them?” Regina demanded

“Oh, they’ll be out of it for a while. Now we can force on just you and me.” Cora smirked

“You are not going to rule my life, mother. You turned me into this monster and I was too blind to see that I was becoming exactly what you wanted. However, I will not take back the events that got me to this point in my life. So I should thank you in a sense if you weren’t such a heartless  _ bitch  _ then I would have never adopted Henry and end up marrying Emma so thank you for that.” Regina said

“That is rather rude,  _ Regina.  _ I thought I taught you better than that.” Cora said

“I can say the same with what you’re doing to my family.” Regina said

* * *

Rhaegar and Emma were still fighting off Killian. He was strong for a regular human.

“You really think you can win against your papa?” Killian smirked

“Shut the fuck up! You are  _ not  _ my father! You will never be my father you’re just the sperm donor! You raped my mom and now you want to kill my mama! I will not let you lay a finger on them again.” Rhaegar said

“It’s such a shame how things had to turn out. You and I could’ve made a cute couple Swan. But I had to deal with what I could get my hands on.” Killian said

“Raping my daughter’s girlfriend is the scummiest thing you could ever do.” Emma said

“Well, you should’ve kept me then this wouldn’t be happening.” Killian laughed

“I will not let you slander my mother!” Rhaegar growled throwing his sword towards Killian nicking in the shoulder.

“Dammit boy! You will regret hurting your father.” Killian hissed

“I’ll live it,” Rhaegar said

Rhaegar had been learning how to sword fight from Eclipse as he is the only one in the family that knows how to use a katana. He also learned how to use magic though he wasn’t a child of True Love like his sisters and brother he still retained some sort of magic because Felicia is a witch. It came as a surprise when he was born Regina had informed his parents that he had magic it wasn’t really strong but it was there. He taught himself how to fused his magic into the sword so whoever it cut it left a mark on them.

“Emma! Attack him now!” Rhaegar yelled

“You aren’t going to win!” Killian said

“I beg to differ,” Emma said throwing a fireball at him.

Rhaegar sent an electric wave to his blade which shocked Killian the electricity went through to his heart causing him to collapse Emma’s fireball was just a distraction. 

“You will….always be my boy….you can’t escape that….” Killian said

“No, I may have your DNA but that doesn’t make you my father. Don’t take this personally.” Rhaegar said pulling his sword out of Killian’s shoulder slicing Killian’s neck.

“You okay kid?” Emma asked

“Yeah….I’ll be fine. Let’s go.” Rhaegar said

* * *

Felicia and Christine had just finished up their battle with Jefferson when Emma and Rhaegar came running through. Felicia would have loved to be there to fight with her son but she couldn’t bring herself to look Killian in the face.

“Rhaegar! Are you okay!?” Felicia asked

“I’m fine mom,” Rhaegar said

“We’re just glad you’re okay,” Christine said

“I hate to break up this heartfelt moment but your mom is in the other room fighting Cora,” Emma said

“Right, let’s get going,” Felicia said

Rhaegar, Emma, Felicia and Christine ran towards the room where Regina and Cora were facing off. Unbeknownst to them that upon entering the room they were sent in cells. Making this battle between just Regina and Cora.

“Regina!” Emma yelled

“It’s such a shame that I can’t pull out her heart,” Cora said

“You leave my wife alone. This is between  _ you  _ and  _ me _ .” Regina said

“Well, then it is only fair if I raise the stakes,” Cora smirked snapping her fingers.

“Ahhh! Mom!” Christine and Eclipse yelled

“You see it wouldn’t be a fight if I didn’t get to see how serious you were,” Cora said

“Mother you always play dirty,” Regina growled

Eclipse and Christine were standing on a single platform that was being held up by rope beneath them was lava ever so often a rope would break that would cause the platform to shake.

“I can’t die! Kayla wouldn’t forgive me.” Eclipse said

“This won’t take long,” Regina said

Regina was internally freaking out but she couldn’t let Cora see that. Christine and Eclipse’s lives were in her hand any sign of weakness Cora would use that against her, she had to make sure she was stone cold. The two Mills’ glare at each other before they started throwing fireballs at each other. Regina threw everything she could but her mother was always ahead of her. This was frustrating her to no end. It wasn’t until out of nowhere Tabatha broke free from her cell.

“Oh God, you’ve done it now!” Christine yelled

“What!?” Cora hissed

Tabatha’s magic was so strong that it began to resonate around her. Her eyes glowed bright purple. The only way Christine can explain what happens to Tabatha when this happens is basically when she loses control of her magic she becomes Naruto Uzumaki when he losing control of the Nail Tailed Fox when he was younger. She threw a much bigger fireball which hit Cora.

“What the hell is this girl!” Cora hissed

“Hey, that’s my daughter you’re talking about,” Christine yelled

Tabatha let out a loud ear piercing yelling as she created a tear in the universe pushing Cora into said tear. The spell that was cast on Christine and Eclipse was broken when Cora wasn’t around to keep hold of it as well as the spell that kept Adelaide in her cell and the barrier that prevented Emma, Rhaegar, and Felicia from coming in. 

“Mom, can you cast a temporary spell on Tabatha?” Christine asked

“I think I can do it,” Regina said

Regina cast the spell on Tabatha the girl fell asleep as her magic stopped spilling out of her. Christine walked over picking up her now sleeping daughter.

“What the heck was that?” Emma asked

“We don’t know. Tabatha has this untapped power that she loses control of when she’s pissed. Who knows where she sent Cora and judging by how powerful that was I’m sure she can’t find a way back.” Felicia said

“I’m glad she did what she did. I don’t know if I could kill my mother….” Regina said

“Let’s go home,” Emma said


End file.
